Door to Beyond
by InspectorBeyond
Summary: Everyone has their own destiny. Someone follows their whole life behind the herd, someone has a chance to become a participant or a witness to something more. Who saves ordinary people, who does not pass by a riddle, who is a mystery. Act like your mentor, save people, at least one, but bear the good, because there is enough evil for the world. To Beyond.
1. Episode 1: The Ripper

"Hello, dear listeners. Unfortunately, we have very unpleasant news for you. This morning we found another murder victim. The identity of the victim has not yet been established, but as I was told, all the detectives, even private ones, were called to the scene of the crime. This morning is sad for all of us, because victim can be…" The policeman turned off the radio in the car and muttered to his partner, "This radio makes me mad. This causes too much panic for the public."  
"Yeah…" agreed his partner. "Do you think we will catch this bastard?"  
"It isn't up to us. It's up to these detectives from the PD. They will probably spoil everything again."  
"Speaking of detectives. You heard about that strange PI?"  
"This is the one that runs with a metal stick, attached to a light bulb? Yeah, I heard. You believe he's really the best detective out there? I don't. Must be rubbish for the other detectives though, they're all scratching their heads, and then he swans in and does everything."  
"Yeah... well, are we close to the crime scene yet?"  
"We're almost there, should be the next turning."

The rain poured down in buckets. The roads turned into rivers, and the canopies of counters and shops became shelters for pedestrians. The gloomy weather induced a depressive atmosphere blanketing the city, but most residents were used to the oppressive weather. The police car turned into a side street, where several detectives and two policemen were already standing, blocking the way to the scene of the crime. Getting out of the car in a cold autumn rain was not pleasant, but still, it had to be done. Two policemen got out from the car and stepped towards the crime scene, crossing the border of the cordons. They could already smell the coppery tang of blood from here, despite the rain overpowering most. They approached the detectives hovering around the crime scene, trying to find clues.

"Morning, gentlemen. Have you found anything?" Asked one of the policemen.  
"No, nothing here. The rain must've washed away all the prints or anything else," replied one of the detectives. "We're still looking for the murder weapon. "  
"Well, are there any witnesses?"  
"No one's come forward. When the body was found, it was already like this." The detective pointed to the mutilated body.  
"Ah, this is the third corpse this month. And right at the end of autumn!" The policeman said in disgust. "Okay, what about this private detective who does all the work for you? No offence."  
"Are you on about the Inspector? He's not shown up yet. And if he did, he probably collected all the evidence. Probably, that's why we did not find anything. And yeah, he named himself like that. Weird, right?"  
"Do you really think that I collected everything here and did not even leave a note that I'd been here?" Suddenly a young voice from the alley began to sound.

Along the alley came a young man, looking about twenty-five years old, without a hat or umbrella, but in a black hood. He had black-rimmed square glasses on his face. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, coming down to his knees. The coat was buttoned, obscuring whatever was worn underneath. He crossed the line of cordon and approached the scene of the crime.

"Well, gentlemen. Again, nothing found?" The young man asked, with a hint of mockery in his tone.  
"Ah, Inspector! So, you did not touch anything here?" Asked the detective that had been talking about him earlier.  
"As I said, I'd leave a note. That means - no." Said the Inspector in response. "Well, show me the victim."

The corpse was completely disfigured. Only the eyes and mouth remained visible from the head. Teeth and eyes remained untouched. The nose was not in place, the remaining face was covered with damp blood from the rain. The belly was ripped from neck to waist. The chest was open, showing the lungs, which were covered with multiple cuts, but there was no heart in the chest. The digestive system, and everything below the lungs, like the heart, was gone.

"I have some ideas." said the Inspector  
The detective looked at him. "Well, tell us, what you know."  
The Inspector folded his arms behind his back before beginning.

"The victim is a woman, about twenty-twenty-five years old. She led a healthy lifestyle, this is evident in the areas of skin and lungs that were not touched by the murder weapon. Speaking about the murder weapon - this is an ordinary kitchen knife, but a little rusty, as is evident from the remains of corrosion on the edges of the cuts on the body, however the cut itself is straight and smooth. The killer had the time and that means to make sure the victim could not make a sound and instantly died. And the killer also knows how to hold a knife in his hand, as well as he knew what he was doing with the body. She lost several vital organs, but their loss is not the cause of death for a reason I said earlier. The truth of the loss of her nose, I do not understand. That leaves only one thing to explain the cause of death: she died when the murderer stabbed her with the knife in her breast, stabbing in her heart."  
"Okay ... And where are the remaining organs, including the heart, gone? And what about the weapon?" Inquired the detective.  
"As for the organs, it is not clear to me, including the heart, yet the cuts are neat everywhere. And about the weapon - you will not find it, because it seems to me that he uses the same weapon of murder. It would be on his person."  
"Why do you think so?" Asked the policeman  
The youthful face frowned. "The same corrosion marks. I took the last victim for analysis, and I memorized them in detail, so that I can say, without analysis, that they are one and the same."  
"I see…" the policeman stated in surprise. "I'm surprised that you found even signs of corrosion in such heavy rain, because this is the only victim who does not have evidence… or rather, almost none."  
"The killer learns from his mistakes. And pretty well, judging by the improvement from the last victim. If we do not stop it, then the next murder will be provided only with the skeleton. As for his capture, do not be afraid, I will deal with this myself, and you try to give much information to journalists, otherwise there will be panic in the city and the murderer will hide in it. Well, goodbye, detectives and officers, wait for the news." After these words, the Inspector left the alley and disappeared around the corner.

Two weeks later, the situation had not changed. There's no news from the Inspector, no news of new victims, as well as none about the killer. However, the PD does not cease, everyone is trying to find at least some trace of the murderer, looking for all the records from the surveillance cameras in the districts where the victims were found. However, the other day the courier brought a strange note to the Commissioner of the Department with the words:

"Look for me near the supermarket near the PD.  
We need a man.

Wooden door"

The Commissioner immediately called all the employees of the department. However, not many came to the meeting, and those who came were frightened.

"Comrades, a note with the words "Look for me near a supermarket near the PD" came to me today. I suppose it would be from our strange colleague, named Inspector, who has given us news and aid. Chances that the killer wrote it are very small. So, we will send one of the volunteers to the nearest supermarket, under the cover of snipers from the roof. Who will go?"

After the question of the chief, the place of the meeting was filled with grave silence. All the employees were silent and rubbed their nape, it lasted about five minutes, until a woman's voice was heard from the crowd:

"I will go!" Out of the crowd came a young girl, about twenty, a brown-haired woman, thin, with green eyes .The crowd looked at her in surprise.  
"You!? . . . You're still green. Private, you are not too experienced for such a task. That means - no!"  
"Comrade Commissioner, I do not see that somebody experienced would have volunteered for. Moreover, if I have to cooperate with this Inspector, I could have learned a lot from him." Said the Private with confidence.  
"We have no choice," said the Commissioner. "However, I will not let you go anyway. I will not send newcomers to such tasks. In general, Private, you are not allowed to this task, and you'll be sitting in the PD until this situation settles. Understood?"  
"Understood …" the girl responded, downcast.  
"Eh, if so, it seems that the Inspector will have to do without our people. Everyone dismissed!" shouted the chief and all the employees dispersed.

After the working day, in the deep evening, the Private went to her house with a sad look, wondering how to get on this task.  
"How can I get this assignment? This is my chance to at least something to learn and go for a promotion, but I'm denied at this moment. Assholes. Can't do anything without a promotion, can't do anything to get one." She said to herself. Suddenly she stopped, raised her head and ran with a smile in another direction. "Hehe, but I can just go to the meeting place, why do I need their goddamn permission?"

Having run to the very supermarket near the PD, the girl began to look for clues pointing to the meeting place. She walked around the compound of the building from all sides, but did not find anything. She asked people who came in and out of the building, whether they saw a young man in a black coat and glasses, but received only negative answers in return. She was already desperate and was about to go home, however, she noticed in the nearby alley a wooden door with a golden handle. The door stood close to the wall of the apartment building, making no sense. Curiously, she went to the door and, illogically, felt the urge to knock on it, however ...  
"Boo!" Suddenly there was a sound to the right of the girl. There was a young man in a black coat, wearing glasses and with a bit of disheveled hair, slightly combed to the right. The coat was unbuttoned, and there was a buttoned black hoodie. It was Inspector. The girl screamed in surprise and gave the Inspector a bitter glare.  
"You... you ... asshole!" She stammered at the Inspector, while he approached to her with a smile.  
"I'm sorry. I could not resist, although in this situation, such jokes can kill faster than the Ripper's knife."  
"Who?" Asked the girl.  
"The Ripper. I called him that. He reminded me with his methods of one interesting person who lived back in the days of Victorian England, in London, at the end of the 19th century."  
"You know, you are not what I thought you were. I expected that you would be more… serious and more mature." The Private said with irritation.  
"As my mentor said: 'There's no point of being grow up, if you can't be childish sometimes.' So, you know me. However, I cannot get into your head to read your name and age, so I'll ask you to introduce yourself."

The girl answered:  
"Shpaghina Dariya Viktorovna. And gentlemen don't ask girl's age!"  
"Well, okay. Anyway, I already realized that you are twenty years old, while you were talking to me here."  
"Sorry?!" The girl spluttered, outraged.  
"Ah, just wait here. I'll be right back." Said the Inspector, and he, opening the door, entered it. Dariya stood there waiting for the Inspector. She did not wait for long, he was back out in a minute. The Inspector came out of the door, just opening and closing it closely, with a small bag.  
"Well, then. Follow me!" Said the Inspector, striding off, Dariya following.  
"Where are we going?" asked Dariya  
"To the alleged crime scene."  
"What? You already know where he will strike this ... 'Ripper'?" She asked in surprise.  
"It was not easy to figure out. But it was possible."  
"How?"  
"It was just possible."  
"Well, that's not the answer."  
"And I do not have to report to you," the Inspector said irritably, "Do not forget, you were sent here to obey me, not I to you."  
"Really? And where was it written?"  
"Nowhere. And it should not have been."  
"I absolutely do not understand you."  
"You know, it's mutual."  
"Well, thank you on this one."  
"I'm talking to myself." Said the Inspector, puzzling Dariya.

After walking a few meters to the next lane, the Inspector spoke to Dariya. "We are here." Not stopping, they headed for the alley until they came upon a ladder. The Inspector threw the bag on his shoulder and began to rise. Dariya climbed after him. Clambering to the roof, both came to the edge of the roof, overlooking the street. Pedestrians were few, cars barely more, and the moon was not visible because of the clouds. The darkness was pierced only by the lampposts on the street. The Inspector sat down and began to unload the bag.  
"Take this and watch the lane on the other side of the street." said the Inspector, passing a pair of binoculars to the brunette sat next to him. "Do not miss anyone. You will notice someone who will go into the alley - tell me."  
"I got it." Dariya answered and began to observe the street, peering through the binoculars.

The Inspector continued to unload the bag. Dariya watched and watched the street, but all who walked along it, passed by a side street.  
"Tell me, what is our …" Dariya did not have time to say, turning to the Inspector, who was installing the sniper rifle on the position "... the plan...?"  
"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, I'm just not used to working in a team, so I forget myself." Said the Inspector, placing his rifle on the lip of the building. "In general, a person goes into the alley, the 'Ripper' attacks him. And you at this time should already be ready to shoot a killer, but not in the head or chest, but in the arm or leg. We need to hurt him, not kill him. I hope you can shoot a rifle."  
"Yes, I can," she replied, hiding the truth. "But what are you going to do?"  
"I have another role in capturing the Ripper," said the Inspector calmly. "Just, watch the street and be ready to shoot, and I'll get to my position." said the Inspector, before he swiftly jogged down the stairs to the street.

Twenty minutes passed, the clouds disappeared, and the moon became visible. The alley on the other side of the street became more illuminated, no longer a mass of black. Dariya watched the street all the way, and no one went into the alley. It was cool, and the girl warmed her hands as best she could. Suddenly, she noticed that an elderly man was running somewhere, obviously frightened. He ran into the alley, and Dariya quickly moved over the rifle and watched the old man from the gun sight. A shadow suddenly fell upon the old man, knocking him to the ground. The old man shouted and Dariya, started aiming at the top of the shadow. Fire! Blood spurted from the shoulder of the shadow, which pounced on the old man, who stumbled back and screamed. While Dariya got up and shook herself off the mud of the roof, that very shadow had already risen on the roof, and stumbling, ran along the tops of the buildings.

"It is done." Suddenly, the Inspector's voice appeared behind the girl, and she jumped at the unexpected speaker.  
"You scared me!" Dariya expressed indignantly.  
"Sorry. Okay, I did everything that I needed." Said the Inspector, showing a vial of blood.  
"Is that... the Ripper's blood?" Asked the girl.  
"It is. Now go home, if I need your help with the Ripper, I'll let you know."  
"Stop! Is that all?"  
"Yeah. And what?" asked the Inspector  
"I've been lying here for God knows how long, I'm very cold, I missed, my clothes are dirty, and you tell me 'Everything'?!"  
"What's the problem? I gave you a special opportunity to work on this case, despite the fact that you were forbidden to work with me." After these words, Dariya's face changed from anger to fright. "Yes, yes. While you were lying here, I managed not only to prepare for the ambush, but also to learn about your abilities. You do not know how to shoot rifles, and you're pretty bad with a pistol. Aren't you surprised, that you managed to hit him? And all thanks to me. Do not ask how. You, in general, are an intern, what else is there? Go home immediately, otherwise I'll tell your boss about you not obeying clear orders. Clear?"  
"Yes, of course…" the girl answered dejectedly and walked slowly down the stairs.

Walking along the street, Dariya thought about everything that happened, that the Inspector had opened her, that she could get to the murderer, and that he had somehow managed to find information about her, how he had managed to take the blood, quickly and imperceptibly to come to her. This made her think about this oddity. She thought, thought, but did not find a logical answer. These thoughts could not leave her head, even when she returned home, and even while browsing the Internet in search of information about the Inspector. The Internet gave out nothing. Thoughts did not leave her after an hour. She stood at the window, drinking hot coffee, looking at the streets. Suddenly she noticed a figure in a coat and with a small bag. She immediately realized that this Inspector, she did not hesitate to find out all the answers to the questions from him, taking by surprise. Quickly ran out of the apartment and home, dressed in jeans, a blue jacket and red sneakers, Dariya began to follow the Inspector. The surveillance of him was not easy, for he was constantly turning back. The surveillance lasted about 20 minutes, and somehow followed the Inspector; they went to the very supermarket where they first met. The Inspector went to the very corner where there was a door, from which he came out. He once again looked around and with confidence, entered the door.

Dariya, after waiting a while, went to the door, also looked back and entered the door. Only behind the door there was nothing, just a dark room, she was about to leave, but the door immediately slammed shut and disappeared into the darkness. The darkness was hopeless and cold, the girl could not even see her nose. It was terribly quiet; this silence lasted about five minutes. Suddenly the girl began to hear soft voices, but they grew louder and louder, they sounded everywhere. In the end, the words that spoke the voices became clear. They said: "Dismissed!", "Useless child", "You don't need to anybody!" "You're retarded bitch!" These voices continued to speak these words, suppressing the girl, making her cry. These voices lasted a few more minutes, until the door opened in the darkness, from which came a white glow. Dariya quickly rushed there. The light blinded her, she cried and wanted to leave the darkness faster, ran closer to the door, she jumped the door and fell on the wooden floor, she did not hurry to get up, and she wanted to rest from everything she had heard.

Dariya woke up on a bench over which the Inspector stood and waited. Her head was splitting, her eyes barely opened, and her eyelids, when closed, gave sharp, but not severe pain. She realized that it was from tears. Her eyes ached and she could not look anywhere.

"Excuse me. I ... I did not understand what would happen inside the door…" the girl squeezed out of herself.  
"You should not have gone in there ... no, you shouldn't have followed me." The Inspector said reproachfully, and from his intonation, he was rather angry with Dariya. "And believe me, you should have told me the truth from the very beginning."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"The truth!" He shouted. "II found out that you were removed from the case, you're a private, Shpaghina. And, tomorrow you will be reprimanded."  
"What?"  
"I told the Commissioner of the department everything. And if I find out that you are following me again, believe me, I will make sure that you could never again wear a Police uniform!" With these words, the Inspector left.

Dariya realized that this was the place where the Inspector's strange door was. The wind blew at her side as she turned, but in the alley the door was not there, and the Inspector completely disappeared. Dariya went home and thought about everything that had happened. She was not very interested in the reprimand and threat of dismissal. She was more interested in the Door, into which the Inspector entered and that dark room with voices. She quietly reached the house where she lived, went into her apartment and fell into bed, immediately falling asleep.

In the morning, Dariya woke up before the alarm clock, wound up at 7 am for half an hour, but still in a terribly sleepy state. The weather behind the window was cloudy, and the asphalt was wet. In this weather, she did not want to go anywhere, especially when she would be reprimanded upon reaching the station. She took advantage of the shower, made herself an invigorating coffee, dressed and, somewhat reluctantly, went to work. The streets were almost empty, except for a few people and stray dogs. She caught the nearest taxi, and after telling the address of the PD, the taxi set off along the route. The taxi got into a traffic jam, which dispersed only an hour later, so when the traffic jam vanished, Dariya was late for the shift, which would give another occasion for reproof.

Having reached the place and paid the taxi driver, the girl went to the side of the PD, but going out to him, she saw that around the site was gathered a huge crowd, being restrained by the police. Running to the crowd, Dariya began to make her way through the crowd of onlookers and journalists towards the site. When she reached the end of the crowd, she tried to pass, the policeman stopped her.  
"Ma'am, you cannot go there!"The policeman said.  
"But I'm working here! Let me go, I'm already late!"  
"Are you late? So you are lucky one."  
"What? Let me through already!"  
"I said that it is impossible, so you can't! You are such a stubborn…"  
"It's all right, comrade. She can go through." Said a voice behind the policeman. It was the Inspector, who wore the same knee-length black overcoat.  
"Okay," said the policeman and allowed Dariya through. She approached the Inspector and began to question the Inspector with interest.  
"What's going on!? Why is there a crowd and cordon? Why didn't they let me work in my place?"  
"I hope you have a strong stomach." Replied the Inspector, coming up to the door of the building with Dariya, opening it a little.

What Dariya saw shocked her. The floors were covered in blood, splattered on the walls and bloody traces of hands coated tables, doors and on the same walls. Hands were either floating in blood on the floor, or were nailed to the walls. From the open doors and pools of blood, the corpses of policemen were visible. From this, the girl could not utter a word or even scream in horror at what she saw.  
"Let's go, I'll take you to a place where we can discuss all this calmly." Said the Inspector, leading the girl away from the horror that she had experienced.

The Inspector took her to the nearest cafe, where he ordered a cup of tea. While they were waiting for the tea to be brought out, the Inspector and Dariya sat in silence, no one saying a word. When the tea arrived, the girl began a conversation  
"Why? Just why? Why is this morning so awful? Why should I have seen this? I ... I ... I …"  
"Calm down. The main thing is not to think about it. Just do not think." Said the Inspector, taking a sip of tea.  
"How can I not think about this? — I saw how my colleagues ... former colleagues swim in their own blood. Think it's so easy to forget?!  
"Believe me, it's very simple. If you want to - forget it. Although, it depends on the psyche of the person. And you, I see, have not gone mad."  
"Were there any chances?!" - Dariya screamed, and immediately apologized for shouting in the cafe. "Did you want me to see this?"  
"Given your luck, why not?" There was a short pause, which the Inspector immediately interrupted with a laugh. "Come on, I read your resume and your data. Your psyche will stand anything, and I adore such clear minds ... although, what was yesterday you would surely drive mad."  
"Sorry what?!"  
"Yesterday evening. You entered my door and were in total darkness and heard voices. Was it?"  
"Yea ... yes ... How do you know that?"  
"I designed the protection system myself. And with minimal knowledge of Ga... technology, it was very difficult."  
"Uh... okay. I still do not understand."  
"You don't have to! My thing is to say, and what to do with it - you decide."  
"And from what protection then? What are you hiding behind that door?"  
"What, that can make your brain blow." The Inspector said seriously, after which there was a slight silence, because of which Dariya's eyes became frightened. "Ha! I'm kidding. Not in the literal sense, but still. Maybe I'll tell you, maybe not. I need to be careful in this regard, otherwise things can end badly."  
"You're weird…"  
"I've been called worse. But don't worry, it will all be over soon, and you will forget all this as a terrible dream. Well, it's time for me to continue the investigation." Said the Inspector and got up from the table, leaving money for tea on the table. He put on his black coat and left the café, and disappeared around the corner.

The daytime sky was covered with thick gray clouds, which made Dariya even more depressed. After paying for her cup of tea, the girl left the cafe. On the roads there were wild traffic jams because of the blocked road near the police station. She walked through the gloomy streets of the city, looking at the gloomy and indifferent faces of passers-by. Turning into the courtyard, which was next to her house, she noticed the emptiness of the yard. Not the children playing on the court, nor anyone else, but nevertheless, she felt someone's gaze or looks as if she was being watched. The creeps on her back swept quickly, forcing the girl to start. She became wildly uncomfortable, which made her step faster. Reaching the center of the courtyard, something prompted her to turn back. She turned and saw that at the beginning of the courtyard stood a tall figure in a long black coat knee-deep, but it's shoulder was torn and obviously smeared. The face was completely covered with a black cloth mask, only the eyes were open, but they were hiding in the shade of a headdress, similar to a tweed cap, a favorite headgear of Russian goons. And its hands were in black leather gloves.  
The figure began to approach Dariya slowly, pulling out of her coat a rusty and dirty knife. Dariya did not hesitate, ran from the figure, identifying her as the Ripper, which gave the girl incentive to run faster. All her energy went to the run, because of what she could not but say a word and no sound. She could not concentrate on anything except running, but her breath began to fail, Dariya literally began to choke and run slower. In the eyes of all began to swim and wobble, because of which the girl stumbled and fell on the hard asphalt sideways. She looked at the figure, and saw the Ripper swing a knife over her. And when the knife was already a few centimeters from Dariya, a dazzling flash flew into the figure, throwing the Ripper to the nearest car, after which the car alarm went off, and the Ripper lay on the asphalt and could hardly move. The girl turned and saw the Inspector holding a metal wand with a glowing and smoking end. The girl, panting, fainted immediately.

It was dark, there was a rumble in ears, but pleasant and quiet, like an airplane or a car, but there was no shaking. Dariya was clearly in a sitting position, and on what she sat was very soft, like a bed. She tried to open her eyes and saw a wooden room in front of her, in the corners there were three not very large round lamps, shining with a pleasant white light. In the center of the room was a wooden device with buttons, levers, counters and monitors. This device was four-paneled and each panel had its own number of levers, buttons and monitors, the girl did not understand what they were doing, that's why she didn't dare to touch anything. In the center of the device was a blue glowing rod that moved up and down.

"Looking around the area? Good." The Inspector's voice came from behind.  
"What kind of place is it?" Dariya asked  
"This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space"  
"Wh ... what? "  
"In short, this is a machine for travel in space and time."  
"A Time Machine?" she asked surprisingly " I obviously hit my head very hard."  
"You'd be more worried about your heart and lungs, than your head."  
" What do you mean?"  
"You ran so hard from the Ripper, that you almost got an exploded heart and bloodshot lungs. And speaking more directly, you were almost dead. I managed to stabilize your condition, but you will have to give up any physical exercises for the next three years."  
"Wait-wait! Bloody three years? And how a person can die from running?"  
" It's very much possible. And it's not your physical condition, but an adrenaline. Strong load, rapid breathing and adrenaline equals a heart stroke."  
"Sounds like a fable. I did not hear anything about that."  
"Believe or not, it's true. And yes, by the way, it turns out I saved your life twice at a time."  
" What, you want a favor? "  
"No It's just a fact. So! Do you know why the Ripper chose you as the next victim, even though he was only going to kill yesterday?"  
"Not really."  
"This is a side effect, soon you'll be able to think soberly. But I'll tell you - you shot him yesterday. And apparently, he is looking for revenge."  
"I don't care what he wants. He must be caught and finish his miserable life in the electric chair!" With a cry Dariya said  
"In fact, I gave him a small share of this ... "pleasure""  
"What?"  
"This." Inspector took out a metal stick from the inner pocket of his coat "With this, I shot electricity in the Ripper, after which he was immovable for a short time."  
"And what kind of stick is this?"  
"Sonic Screwdriver. Yes, it does not look like a screwdriver, but it's a screwdriver. And it makes sounds."  
"Reminds a magic wand from Harry Potter."  
"Really? And I didn't noticed." the Inspector said sarcastically. "Okay. Let's get down to business. I scanned the Ripper's blood and programmed the TARDIS to automatically search for it. But this process takes a few minutes, half of which you slept through."  
"So ... are we flying now? I do not feel the flight. You're kidding me, it seems."  
"Do you see a glowing blue rod that moves up and down in the center of the console? This is an indicator that we are flying."  
"I still do not believe you."  
"Oh my God, don't be so irritable. I do not like being asked questions, but you deserve an explanation."  
"Wait, wait! Firstly, if it is really a machine for traveling in space and time, then this is clearly not from our century. Secondly, who are you really? Tell me your real name, not your nickname."  
"Uh ... this machine is not from the specific century, but from another planet, where technological development is ahead of the human's for several thousand Terran years. And I told you my name. I'm The Inspector."  
"Wh ... what? Other planet? So ... are you an alien?" Dariya asked in surprise, but then the surprise was replaced by laughter "C'mon and say that you are a million years old."  
"Of course not." confidently replied Inspector "I'm 240 years old."  
"You must be kidding me..." The emotion changed from laughter to misunderstanding.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a loud incomprehensible sound, which both Inspector and Dariya drew attention to.  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Hush, it's not proper to say such things when we have guests." Said the Inspector with a smile, looking at the ceiling  
"Who are you talking to?" - Dariya asked  
"With the TARDIS," the Inspector replied. "She's still young, so she does not know the manners. At least Terran."  
"But you said that the TARDIS is a machine." said the girl in bewilderment. And in the room again there was a sound, but already remotely resembling a gurgling  
" Yes, yes, I'll tell her now." said Inspector to the ceiling" the TARDIS is not just a time travel machine, like Delorian. The TARDIS is a living being. Each TARDIS has its own personality, its principles and manners. Everyone turns it off, because it interferes with piloting, but I left this option, so as not to go crazy with loneliness."  
"Alive? And stop, you said "Everyone" ... that means… there are many such machines?"  
"Thousands. The exact amount I do not know. Especially after the Time War, the number is all the more unknown.  
"A Time War? God, I definitely do not understand anything! - Dariya raised her voice, putting her fingers to her temples.  
"Okay. I will not load you with information. Given your condition, there's no chance to stay alive with whole information"

After that, the room was filled with a long sound and no less loud boom. The rod in the middle of the console stopped moving up and down, as well as glowing blue. Inspector, without further ado, began to walk around the console and began to switch, pull and look at the monitors that were on some panels.  
"We arrived. Outskirts. The furthest ones. Abandoned houses, factories, shops, fields and vegetation. The time is 06: 37 pm, it's cloudy, without precipitation, not very dirty, which, of course, is very strange for such a place, especially after a day rainfall.  
"So why are we here?"  
"The Ripper stopped here. No, he stops here. Judging by the time map, he came here every time. But that's strange - he appeared here."  
"In what sense "appeared"? "  
"Just picked it up and showed up. It was from this abandoned area that he first walked out and on the first day went round the whole city in three hours. Then he stopped at one point for five hours - the city library."  
"Then what?"  
"He committed the first murder." Inspector responded coldly. "I received the assignment to find the source of aliens in this city, but I do not see any connection yet. What kind of alien is he, why is the base here? After all, this is a fairly clichéd place for the base of maniacs, which means that he has little knowledge of human culture, but at the same time parodies Jack the Ripper. But why do I think he parodies Jack? Why it cannot be Jack the Ripper himself, finding a breach in time and moving here? Because I know what happened to Jack in the late 19th century. And this means that this newcomer learned about this British legend and decided that it would work in the 21st century. I have not bothered you yet? " Turned Inspector girl  
"No. However, this may sound strange, but it seems to me that this makes sense."  
"Anyway, I think that we need to get out on exploration and learn in detail about our green little man." said the Inspector. He entered something on the usual WASD keyboard, and a scale appeared on the monitor, which did not start filling up very quickly. The Inspector walked away from the console to the door and turned to Dariya:  
"Sit here. The Ripper is looking for you and will kill you at the first opportunity, although if you join him in the fight, you'll die before he sticks a knife into you. Understood?"  
"Yes ... I hope that search will be crowned with success. And since this is an alien, better not hurry to grab it. Who knows what he is capable of."  
"Careful, of course, not my middle name, but I can fight it off." Said the Inspector, straightened his glasses and sent a sound screwdriver to the wall monitor, after which the screen began to show that outside. The Inspector told Dariya that through this monitor, she would see what was on the outside, and the Inspector left the door. Dariya saw Inspector went into these "ruins", he took out a sonic screwdriver and then a light flashed on its tip, and it was a flashlight. Then the Inspector left the corner of the camera.

The Inspector walked through the dark ruins, shining in every corner and each walked, to find clues about the alien. Approaching closer to the abandoned factory, it became increasingly hot. The Inspector became more and more difficult to breathe, and clothes began to bring discomfort. And the smell became stale, unpleasant. Being in such an atmosphere was unbearable, and the Inspector was about to turn back until he gasped, as he heard a sound around the corner. He walked around the corner, shining in front of him. The inspector noticed that there were spots on the ground, sitting down, he examined these spots. It was dried blood, Inspector realized that you need to follow them and then there is a chance to find the base of the Ripper. Traces became more and more, some of them were more recent than those that were before. The tracks were getting closer to the plant, and therefore even hotter. The bloody tracks led the Inspector to the factory territory, but did not lead to the plant itself. The Inspector continues to follow these tracks, the heat tormented him. He walked on, walking, gradually moving to a quick step, his patience was running out, but the tracks finally led him to one of the closed garages of the plant. The inspector used a sonic screwdriver on the door, and she began to open. Opened, the door showed the Inspector what she was hiding. The whole floor was in dried blood, but the rotten smell remained, and the Inspector immediately began to cough wildly. Then he saw that something was beginning to move in the corner of the garage. The black spot turned into the Ripper's figure. The Ripper did not attack the Inspector at once, he started to go into the light of the Inspector, but for a moment, the Inspector noticed the Ripper's bloodied teeth and green scaly lips and chin, and the Ripper quickly closed them with a mask before fully emerging into the light.  
"I see you tracked me down. I'm even interested on it: How?" The Ripper inquired coldly and almost emotionlessly.  
"I know that you are not a man, Ripper. Name your race, sector and goal!"  
" Why? You, apparently, not an ordinary monkey."  
"The Shadow Protocol. Intergalactic police."  
"I see. What did I do that such an important person was sent for?"  
"Guess it. Murder, dismemberment, eating humans."  
"What's wrong with that? It was our planet, and we were hiding, these monkeys for thousands of years, not only had time to breed, they also killed billions of their own kind. Absolute savages."  
"Your planet?" I think I understood who you are. Silurian."  
"So you've heard about us. Then why do you make a claim against me? No, you help these monkeys!"  
"Because it's their planet now! The human race was recorded in the general galactic register of the planets as a level five civilization. This already gives them the right to the planet and the system as a whole, if there are no other Civilizations in the system. And you, Silurians, have disappeared from all radars. You were expelled from everywhere. You now no longer have any rights to this planet, not anymore."  
"You're wrong! This is our planet"  
"Whose? Yours? Where are your fellow tribesmen? Where is your leader? I will only discuss politics with him. Just name your tribe."  
"Nobody's here! Everyone is dead! I killed them! I ate them all" The Ripper turned to scream  
"Cannibalism. Strictly banned in any Silurian society, like killing relatives. You were a criminal in this society. You killed them not because the food was over, but because you wanted to avenge the treatment that you deserved."  
"So what? They are no more! There is nobody to judge me anymore! I do what I think is necessary."  
"I'm the judge here! I have every right to execute you on the spot! Do you remember the electricity I put into you this afternoon?" at the end of the Inspector's screwdriver, the sparkles sparkled with a electric sound.  
"I remember." The Ripper again switched to a cold and calm voice "I hope that after you, I will find that female and eat her bones."

The inspector immediately launched an electric beam into the Ripper, but he jumped onto the roof of the garage and immediately attacked the Inspector, knocking out the Sound Screwdriver from his hands. The Inspector could hardly restrain the Ripper's attacks. Each punch knocked the Inspector on his back. The inspector was lost in space, his head began to spin and the breath began to get dizzy. He could not find his Sonic Screwdriver in this situation, so he tried to avoid the Stronger attacks as often as possible. It turned out to be done, but it became more and more difficult and soon, the Ripper threw the Inspector to the ground and that one was no longer able to rise from the ground. The Ripper did not hurry to kill the Inspector and just walked around the lying opponent.  
"You don't look like Shadow Protocol agent. You're as weak as these monkeys, but I admit, tasty ones" said the Ripper.  
"You're not well ... you need to stop. Immediately ... "  
" It's clearly not you." Said the Ripper, putting his hand up with a rusty knife.

The Ripper roared. Through his shoulder, the bloodied building armature was seen. The Ripper crawled away from the Inspector, and behind him was Dariya, who also breathed heavily and barely stood on her feet. Inspector, gathered with his own forces, found his sonic screwdriver and swinged to the Ripper, but he was stopped by Dariya  
"What's up with you? We ... we can finish it right now!"  
"No ... I cannot ... hold on ..." Dariya fainted, but she was picked up by the Inspector.  
While the Inspector was gathering his thoughts, the Ripper managed to escape from the scene of the fight. The inspector, on pickup with Dariya, headed back to the TARDIS.

Dariya began to gradually wake up. She was again in the TARDIS, in a room with a normal temperature, where it was neither hot nor cold. The inspector sat in the armchair next to her and looked at the screen on the wall where the factory was shown, near which the Inspector and the Ripper fought. He just sat and looked at the screen, thinking about something.  
"Inspector? How are you? Everything is fine?" asked the girl  
"Yes I am." The Inspector replied immediately. " But I must ask. How are you?  
" It seems normal ... but how was there such a heat? I could not breathe normally, and you fought with the Ripper in this temperature"  
"I'm from another planet. I have two hearts, which means a binary circulatory system. I can breathe anywhere two times longer than a man of my physique. And you're almost dead again. Maybe stop killing yourself?"  
"I had to help you. I ignored situation with my health. I'd rather die than give the Ripper live."  
"But, you have someone who will grieve for you at your death. You did not think about them?"  
"I do not have anyone. No mother, no father, no brothers, no sisters. Parents died in the tropics, fell into hurricanes that raged off the coast of America and Cuba.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing to apologize for. Maybe you were busy with one of the things when it happened. And believe me, I watched "Back to the Future", I know that if you save a person when he died, then it will tear the universe to shreds. I would give everything that they were alive, but ... I do not want the time continuum torn to shreds because I want to return mom and dad."  
"That's why I'm sorry. As much as I do not want to know my past, I do not have the right to do it. The moment when I lost memory became a fixed point in time, so I do not know what caused this memory loss and why I was at the mentor's TARDIS."  
"Who is your mentor?"  
"The most dangerous creature in the whole universe. Hero of a Time War, the butcher of the Skull Moon, the shadow of Valeyard, the destroyer of Scaro. He has many names, but he uses one name more often and that's the name is The Do ... ahem ...  
"So?"  
"I cannot speak his name. Too dangerous."  
"I see ... whoever it is, he definitely good mentor for you."  
"Despite all these titles, he saved the Earth many times. Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans ... he wins them all over and over again. He loves this planet, considering it curious."  
"What kind of race you are? You look like a Human ... probably a mentor too. But you, apparently, have a different biology."  
"We do not look like Humans, but the Humans looks like us. Our race is called a Time Lords. At the moment, there are only a few Time Lords, but there are very some of them.  
"What happened?"  
"A Time War. Between the Time Lords and the Daleks. The Milky Way galaxy was practically destroyed. But in the end, the Time Lords were destroyed, like the Daleks."  
"God ... but it seems that this War did not touch us. Us, the Terrans."  
"I do not know about that. According to the data banks, absolutely everyone suffered. Just do not know how the Humans suffered, I do not have this data."  
"Got it. Okay, do you have a plan to destroy the Ripper? And what is the situation?"  
"First: He was fixed in the factory. Already two weeks does not leave it."  
"Two weeks?!"  
"Hush! Second: I found out that earlier it was a heating plant and its boilers were new, that they would stand for another three hundred years in a very humid environment. I also learned that if the boilers are unbalanced, they will not explode, they will begin to transfer all heat to the pipes, which will cause a huge heat. That's why it was so hot there, and why it was unbearably hot near the plant."  
"Got it. But how does the Ripper live in such a situation?"  
"It's his species. Silurians are a species of reptilian humanoids, who lived in the Silurian period, that is, in the third period of the Paleozoic. And to be more precise, 443 million years ago, plus or minus one and a half million years. They were the intelligent living creatures of the Earth, until the meteorite fell to Earth, which later became the Moon and began a strong cooling off of the climate. There are many tribes and varieties of the Silurians, as you, the Humans. The first representatives came out of global hibernation in 1970. And another major contact, but with a different tribe, will happen in 2020. In general, they love warmth, and the cold for them is fatal."  
"Understood. I am waiting. I think I understand what the plan might be, but tell me, maybe I'm wrong."  
"The plan is this: I'm going to fight the Ripper and hold him back as much as I can. And your task is to penetrate the boiler room and make sure that instead of hot air, the boilers are served cold."  
"Wait, but after all in boilers for certain there is no such function."  
"These have. I flew into the past and made sure that boilers can do this."  
" Okaaaay... And how do we will stay in there? We were both almost fried."  
"I specially built a device for these two Earth weeks to keep your body temperature. So, -50 or +50 Celsius is for us no difference whatsoever. No burns, no frostbite. Also, your stabilizer will maintain the level of adrenaline, so that you can strain as much as you can, you will not die."  
"Pretty awesome!"  
"Only this is - this device works 10 minutes. Therefore, we must hurry."  
"Well, I'm in! Let's get this over with!"

Plant. The cracked gray walls, that radiated heat and a rather terrible atmosphere. Pieces of concrete crunched under the Inspector's shoes as he walked through the plant, looking for signs of the Ripper. There was nothing on the First floor; therefore, Dariya could easily come down. The inspector went up to the second floor, cautiously stepping on the steps and the floor, for they could collapse. The inspector went around every corner of the second floor and found a small bone. It's hot with something black. But because of the dust, it was already impossible to recognize what it was. Heading to the third floor, the Inspector contacted Dariya and whispered how she was doing down there. She replied that the valve had jammed, and she was looking for something that could push valve. The Inspector said that she had to hurry, because they had five minutes left. On the third floor, the Inspector in the first room found an armature completely covered with the same black substance as that bone below. The inspector suggested that it was dried blood and believed that it was right. Suddenly, a raspy sound was heard from behind him. The Inspector turned and saw that the Ripper himself was standing in the passage from where he had come out. The mask at the mouth was torn, but there was no right hand, and the wound in the shoulder were rotted.  
"Look ... look what your monkey female has done!" The Ripper said angrily.  
"What happened to you? Where is your hand?" The Inspector guided the Screwdriver to the Ripper.  
"As you see, rot. I lived these two weeks with my hand, which did not work ... thanks to your damn monkey!"  
"It's your fault! I did not have a direct order to kill you, you could calmly surrender, as well as go to jail, and later you would be executed. Quick and painless way. But you chose the hard way."  
"It's too late to talk about it. I'm dying, I have a minute left, and I completely will die." he sat on the floor, wheezing and breathing heavily. "But you can do me a favor and disintegrate. I'd rather die from your hand than from my own rot."  
"Why did you sit here, and did not run away to the caves, where did you come from? And why are you such friendly?"  
"I specially blocked them before the first exit from there. And friendliness? Ha, you will not believe how much I've changed for these two weeks without a right hand and with rot in the shoulder. I know your plan for lowering the temperature, this female will be able to lower the temperature when I... " The Ripper began to cough heavily, spitting blood from behind his mouth." You cannot imagine how tired I am of the taste of my blood in my mouth, it's very disgusting. Come on, disintegrate me! Or will you give me a painful death ... tormentor?"  
"Your name?"  
"A name? My name is Solour. In honor of the Sun illuminating Terra ... I mean, Earth."  
"Well, the last formality." Inspector took an oval device from the pocket of his coat "Confession. Recognition. Proof of your crime."  
"Ok. Turn it on."  
The Inspector turned on the device in which the Ripper confessed to a crime against the lawful masters of the planet Earth, told about the killing and eating of the flesh of the dead. Then he said his desire to be disintegrated by the Inspector's hand before he dies of rot. The Inspector pointed Screwdriver to the Ripper and carried out the verdict. The body of the Ripper glowed in blue, and at the same instant turned into dust, merging with the dust of the abandoned building. The Inspector said to the device "The verdict was carried out. Solour the Ripper was disintegrated by his wish. Case is closed". Then the Inspector contacted Dariya, telling her that she would not twist the temperature in the minus, but simply turned off the boilers. She obeyed, and with the help of a piece of armature, she turned the valve so that the boiler stopped doing anything.

The Inspector and Dariya met near the TARDIS, although Dariya did not know this.  
"Well, where's the TARDIS?"  
"She's right in front of you," the Inspector said, pointing to the door that stood in the doorway of the abandoned building opposite the factory. "The very door you entered at that time, and got into my psycho-security system."  
"Wait! I thought that you just disguised the TARDIS under the building. I did not think that the TARDIS is just a wooden door."  
"The beauty of the TARDIS is that it can be masked absolutely for any object. Wood, stone, limousine, grand piano, column. But I chose a certain disguise, and this is the Door. That's why I called my "private detective agency" "Door to Beyond".  
"Yeah, knowing what kind of "beyond", this name makes sense. I hope that you will not have problems. I also want to travel the galaxy, since the TARDIS can go anywhere and at any time and space"  
"I'll take you when you recover completely."  
The effect of the temperature stabilizer ended in both. And they both felt the cool breeze blowing on them. After that, the Inspector opened the door of the TARDIS and he, together with Dariya, entered the ship, and after a few seconds, the door disappeared from the doorway of the abandoned building with loud sounds.


	2. Episode 2: Dark Blood

Console room of the TARDIS. There was a cozy silence in it, interrupting by a quiet and pleasant hum, and by some devices of the console itself as well. In each corner of the room there were three round "lamps" that gave most of the lighting to the entire cantilever room. A screen on one of the walls of the room showed how the Inspector and Daria were talking to the Ripper after the case was completed. A small conversation ended, and they both went to the TARDIS. The wooden door of the room opened, and the Inspector and Dasha entered the room, the Inspector went to the console, clicking the buttons and pulling the levers. The girl went towards the wall with a screen, near which stood a sofa and armchairs, one of which Dasha sat down. The inspector pulled one of the levers, and the TARDIS began to make sounds of takeoff. Instead of an abandoned town, a blue cloud began to appear on the screen, which was spinning in a spiral, and sometimes purple dust was visible. The sounds of takeoff ended, and they were replaced by a louder hum, which indicated that the flight was normal.  
" Inspector, what is the cloud that shows the screen? " asked Dariya  
" This is a Time Vortex. It binds the entire fabric of the space-time continuum. The TARDIS travels through time and space just through it, " the Inspector calmly replied, moving away from the console and dismantling the device, which helped with the heat of the Ripper.  
" I see. Well, it was nice to work with you, now I have to go back in time, recover and find a new job. I think that be a police officer is enough of me."  
" Yeah, I already put the coordinates of the city will be there soon."  
" Wait what? What bloody hospital? With what money will I be treated there for? " she said to the Inspector in a high tone  
" Hah! Believe me, I can negotiate. If words fail, then my..."persistence" goes " the Inspector smiled. " By the way, I decided to improve the device so that, if anything, I could not worry about many factors while you were wearing it. But the problem is that this will take a long time. I cannot say the exact amount of time, because it is unpredictable. "  
"I see... Well, then good luck with that. I would not want to rip off something myself and then suffer."  
The TARDIS made a landing sound, after which, Dasha and the Inspector, shaking hands, said goodbye to each other and the girl went to the exit of the TARDIS and disappeared through the door. But suddenly:  
" Uh ... Inspector! Come here, please! " Dasha called him in nor in a frightened, nor in a surprised voice. The inspector did not hesitate and went outside. " I understand that hospitals in my country are far from ideal sanitation, but not like this..! "  
" Tha hell? " said The Inspector, seeing that he and Dasha are standing in an abandoned hospital in front of a collapsed reception walls were dilapidated and had loosed paint, but they were also covered with black branched pattern. And they were covered not only the walls, but the floor and ceiling. " This is absolutely not the place where we were supposed to land! "  
" Are you sure your navigation system is fine? Could she be there ... faulty?" asked Dariya  
" I'm Sure! " Inspector categorically stated, " If it had not been in good condition, then we would not have found where the Ripper was hiding."  
" Okay, okay! I'm convinced! Well, let's take a look."  
" Do not rush! I have to find out if there is radiation in the next five kilometers," said the Inspector, after which he entered back into the TARDIS and left from there after a minute. " The level of radiation is there is anything radioactive here, then it is under a meter layer of lead, which usually hospitals don't have. Although, considering that I don't know much about hospitals, I can be wrong. "  
" Wait, how did you stabilize me, after my incident with the Ripper then? "  
" Internal technology of the TARDIS. There is nothing difficult in them, I pressed the button and there is no internal bleeding. However, your case turned out to be so serious that these technologies could only stabilize, but not cure. And just imagine, this is just because of running! And these technologies healed much worse conditions"  
" I see..." Dasha squeezed out in surprise. "So what about this place? These "veins" look as if they are the cause of a dilapidated building. "  
The inspector carefully examined the walls, touched one of the "branches" of the drawing and felt the pulsation coming from Inspector checked another "branch" and got the same thing, tried a third one, but on the opposite side — the same thing, the fourth one on the floor — everything is the same.  
" Strange. These are veins. And they are with blood supply. There is clearly something wrong here... Get back to the TARDIS. NOW!"  
" What? No way! This mystery also interested me, and I would never stay away! "  
" The device is not ready, any surge of adrenaline can instantly kill you. And all the more, we are dealing with a building that has become the foundation for something alive and this is clearly not Terran. "  
" Aliens? That is really an extraterrestrial organism? Cool! I'm not going to miss that! Although the Sillurian was a reptile, but he was terrestrial creature, so he does not count. "  
" Are you serious? You are threatened with death from almost any load, and do you rejoice that you want to meet some kind of biomass that has infected the entire building? I'm not surprised, that there were problems in your area of patrol"  
" Hey!"  
" Listen here! Either you stay in the TARDIS in a good way, or I'll lock you there forcibly. There is no third option!" Inspector spoke out seriously and irritably.  
" Come on! Do not forget that I can fight, I'm still a police officer " Dasha said, clenching her hand into a fist.  
" You will die as soon as you punch me. Your adrenaline level has already risen due to anger. Although not critical," after these words of the Inspector, Daria immediately stopped arguing and removed her fist.  
" can I at least keep an eye on what is happening? You're aware of your Martian technology."  
" You shouldn't be racist here. Especially if it has anything to do with an extinct military civilization."  
" Stop what? " Daria was surprised  
" I'll tell you later. Now go into the TARDIS. I will connect the cameras of my glasses to the screen in the TARDIS. "  
" Glasses with cameras?" again Daria was surprised when she almost entered the TARDIS  
" Come on now," the Inspector said in annoyance, and Daria closed the door of the TARDIS from the inside.  
The inspector touched the frame of the glasses, they made electronic sounds, after which a picture appeared on the screen in the TARDIS, and it showed what the Inspector saw. The screen also showed the Inspector's indicators, from his pulse and temperature to two scales on the sides of the screen. Also, round symbols that looked like all sorts of patterns, they spun and walked around the screen.  
" Console room, do you copy? " sounded the voice of the Inspector from the speakers of the screen, " Speak just like in normal. In theory, I should hear you perfectly, as you should me."  
" In theory?" Dasha asked, sitting in a chair in front of the monitor.  
" Oh, everything works great! How is the image?"  
" The image is good, just like if I look with my own eyes, and not through a video camera. "  
" As it should be. This is the beauty of my glasses. They give me all the information I need. By the way, do you see the interface?"  
" I see. And it seems you did not lied about two hearts."  
" Oh, shit!" The inspector abruptly reached for the handle and clicked on it, after which the interface on the screen in the TARDIS disappeared.  
" Hey, it's gone!"  
" I know, I turned it off. I do not have to show information about myself."  
" Have you never used this feature? "  
" And to whom should I show it? I fly alone, except for the TARDIS itself, and automatic tracking of my indicators is built into it. Okay, I went deep into the hospital," said the Inspector, moving into the left corridor from the corridor was very dark, so the Inspector pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, pressed the button, and the end of the Screwdriver began to light the corridor.  
" There's no Night Vision device in your glasses, or what?" asked Daria.  
" These are, of course, multifunctional glasses, but they are cannot see in the dark. I do not know why, but all Time Lords technologies have a lot of good functions, but there is always one flaw. Sound Screwdrivers, for example, cannot open wooden doors and medieval locks."  
" This is stupid .And if we have such a door in front of us, do we really need to go there?"  
" We use force. God bless that your police skills on knocking out doors will come a handy."  
" And I see you don't quite know everything about the police. Doors break out mostly men or special forces. And by the way, can you just dissolve the door with your disintegrator?"  
" Disintegrator works only on organic objects. Cyborg and robots will not have a single scratch, not to mention splitting them into atoms."  
The inspector heard some sound around the corner of the corridor. He walked carefully to the corner, but before he could touch the wall, a black vein emerged from under the wall paint, slowly spreading along the wall.  
" This is strange," said the Inspector, depending on how the vein spreads across the wall and even moving towards the ceiling.  
" What is strange?"  
" spreading"  
" Well ... I see. So what?"  
" Again. They spread over the same walls again and again."  
" Wait, what?" Dasha was surprised. "How did you ...?"  
" See these strips that cut through wall paint with winding lines? This made by these veins. But for some reason, they disappear, but then some more try to envelop the walls again, but no longer follow the paved path."  
" So, you want to say that they are not managed directly? That the something or someone who distributes them does not directly control them? "  
" Exactly. However, if the wall paint are cut, then why are there no pieces on the floor?" said the inspector, shining a flashlight on the floor.  
" Well, here they are, not?" said the girl  
" No, it's fresh ones" The inspector clicked the Sound Screwdriver, a blue holographic grid flashed from the same end for a couple of seconds, after which the Inspector continued, " Scanning showed that there are no substances on them that accelerate the dissolution. By the way, about it. Do you notice something with the floor?"  
Daria started peering at the floor, then said:  
" Veins do not spread across it. At least above the floor."  
" Good observation, this is not the thing. The floor is clean. This process obviously lasts for many decades, and the floor must be in a huge layer of dust, but it is absolutely clean."  
" Wait. You want to say that..."  
" There is someone here. And he is clearly watching this old building."  
" I feel uneasy now. Are you sure you want to continue?"  
" Of cource I am. There is clearly an unknown alien object, but it is also guarded. I will try to figure out where the vein spreader is. The veins are blood vessels, which means that even a small vessel will lead me to the heart."  
The inspector again touched the vein on the wall, after which he felt a terrible burning feeling in his palm, but he saw how he telepathically moved through the vein, through streams of black liquid, but it was chaotic and almost nothing was burning sensation in the palm of his hand could no longer be tolerated, and the Inspector pulled his hand away from the vein. The palm was so terribly sore that the Inspector could not stand on his feet and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.  
" Inspector! Do you copy? Do you copy?!" Dasha screamed, but she didn't wait for an answer. She ran out of the TARDIS and moved towards the Inspector. When Dasha reached him, he no longer cried out in pain, but was breathing heavily. She tried to lift him, but the Inspector told her:  
" No. The pain is gone," the Inspector said heavily, he rose heavily, as if the whole gravity of the world acted on him, but gradually, he got up lighter, and finally stood on his barely holding legs. Dasha tried to support him, but the Inspector silently rejected any help. He looked at the palm, which touched the vein. There was a black burn mark across the palm of the hand, from which came small black veins.  
" This is bad. I think I'm infected."  
" Oh no! Let's go backto the TARDIS and fly away from here."  
" No way! If this thing will spread inside the TARDIS, then it's over. Only from the outside the veins do not harm, so you can not worry. I will try to do one trick, but I can hardly do it right away, or maybe I won't be able to, until ... It doesn't matter." The inspector began to look at his palm and strongly shake it, as if by force of muscles trying to push the infection out of the palm. He kept shaking his arm, but then he shouted loudly and fell again to his knees.  
" Hey! What ... what happened? " scared asked Dasha.  
" Nevermind!That means it's too early."  
" Okay, I don't care what you want to find will immediately return to the TARDIS and leave this damn place!"  
" NO!" The Inspector exclaimed angrily. " I won't give up. I don't care what it is, I'll get to the truth!"  
The inspector got up and walked down the corridor. Dasha, grabbing his hand, tried to drag him back to the TARDIS, but they both stopped when they heard fast steps from a near corridor. The Inspector took the Sonic Screwdriver in his left hand and pressed one button, the end of the Screwdriver shone with a blood-red light, and Dasha stood in a defensive stance and prepared for defense. A dim orange light appeared from the corridor, and with it a short height shadow, the steps grew closer and closer. In the end, the owner of the steps out of the corner. It turned out to be an old woman, seemingly under 60-70 years old, slouching, holding a candle in her hands. Her face reflected fear, she was no less shocked than Inspector and Dasha.  
" Pe... people?" mumbled old lady " Oh my God! I... I... have not seen people here for a long time!"  
" Who ... who are you ?!" The Inspector asked the old woman, trying in vain to hide his surprise.  
" My name is ... Victoria. Gorodina Victoria Vladimirovna. I... I was a doctor here... many years ago," the old woman uttered a stutter. " L... let's talk in a more comfortable place? And ... lower your flashlight, young man!"  
" I will not, until I get the answers! Do you understand?" said the inspector.  
" Oh, you speak like you're from Militzia,*" said the old woman.  
" Militzia? I have not heard this name since textbooks that were written in the nineties," Dasha was surprised  
" Nineties? Wait, what year is it back on Earth?" the old woman was surprised.  
" On Earth? So, you know that you are not on the planet?" asked the Inspector, slightly lowering the screwdriver.  
" Son, I'm not stupid. What else did I have to think if I see a black void when opening windows and doors? " said Victoria. She looked at the Inspector's right hand, the palm that was all black and with a startled expression squeezed out: " Oh gosh! Son, did you touch the fresh veins? Alright, quickly follow me to the office! I'll examine!"  
The inspector and Daria followed the old woman through the dilapidated corridors of the hospital. After several turns, the three entered a well-lit, clean operating room, which also contained a desk, a bed, a refrigerator and a stove, and the electricity in the room worked very well, illuminating every corner of the operating room, also letting the refrigerator and the stove on which sausages were boiled. The Inspector carefully examined the room, for it seemed to him very strange that electricity only works here, and he also noticed boiling sausages. Dariya was pleased to see a clean and well-lit room where you can relax and rest. Dariya, decided to ask the old woman how to fix her heart problem:  
" I'm Sorry, Victoria Vladimirovna. Recently... I was greatly overstrained, and I started having heart problems. I wonder, can you somehow help me with this?"  
" What, the young man can not help you?" asked the old lady  
" Well ... he has strange ways to help. I want something ... already familiar."  
" Of course, darling. Lie down on the operating table. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to cut you open," said Victoria Vladimirovna, with a chuckle, but the Inspector intervened.  
" Why should I trust you with the physical condition of my companion?"  
" Is there something wrong, son?" scared asked old woman  
" Something wrong? You live in an abandoned hospital that is infected with something, you know that you cannot touch the veins, you have excellent power supply, and you also have fresh sausages from somewhere to cook them on a working stove. And also, as I understand it, you live here for decades, Are ya, Grandma? That's what's wrong."  
" Eh ... how I ended up here is a long story. I have been here for more than fifty years and naturally, I studied these veins ... on my own skin," Viktoria rolled up her sleeve and part of the hand from wrist to elbow was black as coal. " And where does such a good generator come from in this hospital, I don't know either, same is for the food. The generator appeared right away the next day I was here, and the food miraculously appears in the fridge after I was sleeping. I'm not a fool, son. And obviously I'm not an enemy, if you led all this to this part, so I will assume that there is someone else here. And he clearly has access to planet Earth."  
" Then why is this operating room clean? Why didn't the veins spread here?" The Inspector calmly asked.  
" I have no first ten years I were on the lookout and waited for the veins to spread here, but after such a long observation, I noticed that they don't want to come here. I do not know why," the old woman answered. " By the way, how did you get here? There's no entrance and exit for this place."  
" Well ..." Daria began, but she met the Inspector's scrutiny, as if she were saying that she couldn't talk about the TARDIS. " It's a long story ... and I can obly tell that his is secret."  
" Wow, look at that! I am telling you the story of my fifty years in this godforsaken hospital, and here you are arranging the secrets of a galactic scale, " the old woman expressed her displeasure.  
" So it ," The Inspector said, looking incredulously at old lady.  
" Young man, you obviously need to learn to trust people. Maybe you even still do not trust Dasha?"  
\- I'll tell you one thing, Grandma. In the whole universe there is no more deceitful and vile creature than Human from planet Earth. And even the most warlike races are better than the Human race simply because they do not treat their own kind as rubbish. No matter how you try, I will not trust you. Do you understand?"  
" Well, if you do not want me to help you, then at least give help to do not want her to die from your cynicism?"  
" I'll consider this as threat," said the Inspector angrily.  
" ENOUGH!" Dasha shouted, after which, the operating room plunged into silence, which was interrupted by gurgling water on the stove. " Inspector, that's enough! I do not want taht the only person who can help us, became our enemy. And I am ready to take a risk and trust this woman, because if not she will kill me here in the operating room, then sooner or later will I'll die from my injury. If you don't want to be here like this, then go by yourself and investigate these damn veins!"  
There was a deathly silence in the room, all three of them looked at each other, waiting for some a result, the Inspector was the first to resist and said:  
" Good. I will go. But first, I'll make sure that... she didn't give you something that would kill you."  
" I agree," said Dasha, turning her gaze to Victoria Vladimirovna, waiting for her action.  
The old woman went to the old medical cabinet, where there were still bottles with medicines for operations. She opened the cupboard, and took out a bag for a dropper, in which there was a golden liquid. Victoria hung the bag on the dropper, and while Dariya was lying on the operating table, the Inspector scanned the fluid with a Sonic Screwdriver, but did not see anything dangerous and poisonous, only medicinal and non-conflicting drugs. After that, he allowed the old woman to put a dropper in Dariya. Her eyesbegan to close themselves and she start to feel dizzy, after which she fell asleep. The Inspector finally warned Viktoria Vladimirovna: "If something happens to her, I will find you wherever you hide and you'll answer for this with your life," then he turned around and left the operating room.  
The Inspector walked around the corner of the corridor, then stopped and began again to strain his right hand. The hand was shaking from this, but the Inspector kept straining it. Suddenly a golden spark leapt out of my hand, hurting the Inspector. He groaned and fell to his knees. The hand was covered in black, but it didn't hurt or spread since he looked at it last time. The Inspector gatheed his strenght, got up and caught his breath. He examined the walls on which the veins looked like branches of a charred tree, just as hard, dry, and cracked. The Inspector remembered that the old woman was talking about the young veins, not really trusting her, but the intuition says that this information is 100% true. He decided not to risk a second hand and put his right hurted hand to the largest of these dry veins. This time, the hand was not burned and it was possible to safely trace where these veins come from and from whom. Mentally moving against the flow of black blood cells, which were surprisingly still moving, the Inspector saw how long these veins were stretching. Suddenly the cells began to move faster, which means it is close to the center from which the blood appears. But the Inspector stumbled upon a crossroad between the six places from which blood was flowing from all of them, only for some reason he could not move further along one of the six passes, so the Inspector decided to do it not through telepathy. He headed to that very spot, being guided by this very vein, for which he grabbed. Walking along dark and quiet corridors, the Inspector turned on the flashlight in the Screwdriver to make it easier to follow the vein. Vein led to ward 97, which was boarded up with boards, but from it were veins on all surfaces except the floor. The Inspector realized that there was an answer to what was happening with this place. He prepared a Screwdriver, turning on the disintegrator and aiming for the boards, shot at them, however, only one board could split, because the others had covered the veins. What emits these veins, clearly defended and did not want that someone knew about it. The Inspector was surprised that the veins were able to absorb the disintegration beam, protecting the boards from damage. The inspector scanned these veins, but the result was negative, the scanner could not even determine their composition. The Inspector, knowing that he had nothing so far that could even hurt his veins, turned and walked back towards the operating room.  
On the way back, the Inspector's attention was riveted on the basement, which, of all the places in the corridors of the hospital, had emitted light, although this had not happened and carefully going down the steps, waiting for any trick, the Inspector looked at everything that might interest him. For example, this is that the walls were not covered with veins, and everything looked very fresh, it did not seem to him that the paint of the basement of the hospital could have lasted longer than in the hospital itself. Going down to the end of the steps, the Inspector saw that the shelves were full of fresh food, water, medicine, and even more gold fluid in the drip bags. Neither the shelves nor the floor were covered with dust, everything looked quite clean for the basement. The Inspector was not at ease from this place, there was nothing more interesting in the basement, neither the boiler, nor the electrical panel, which was even weirder. The Inspector turned to rise, but right on the last rung of the stairs was Viktoria Vladimirovna, calmly standing and looking at the Inspector.  
" What the hell?" The Inspector cried out in surprise. " Of course, I knew that you were hiding something, but what could you sneak up at that age? I definitely didn't expect it, even though it's clichéd."  
" So you'e found this basement. I thought the mechanism was working," the old woman said still calmly.  
" Which mechanism?"  
" God know which! Something about perception, I do not remember the exact name."  
" Is that so? Where did you get it? And do not hide that you do not know who I am. You know very well who we are and how we came."  
" Eh... since the revelations have gone, let's go to the operating room. Dasha should already wake up." sighed Victoria, not waiting for the Inspector, began to walk up the stairs. The Iinspector followed her, holding the Sonic Screwdriver at the ready.  
After returning to the operating room, the old woman sat down at her desk, the Inspector sat down on the second chair, and Dasha was still sleeping.  
" Apparently she needs a little more time to recover," said Victoria Vladimirovna, looking at her watch. "I didn't think that such a strong girl could run so high in running."  
" When a killer pursues you, which is several times stronger, faster and more agile than you, you only think about how to survive, and not about what you capable of. I don't think you could do the second thing."  
" Inspector, I'm an old woman. I'd rather surrender myself to death than try to survive in a situation where I would be a burden. Chase, flight, disaster, and so on - this is where I am a burden."  
" It all depends on you. Now tell me what kind of liquid you injected her? Where did you get the Perception Filter? Where do you get fresh food, water, electricity and this very liquid? And how did you know about us? Dasha, from all this, needs to know only the last two questions."  
" Eh... fine. Let's take it in order. The liquid is, strange as it may sound, a therapeutic drug for droppers. It helped me to cure lung cancer and stopped the spread of this... Dark Blood in my hand. This your "Perception Filter" appeared only this morning, a note was attached to it with the name of this thing and instructions that it should be hanged in the basement so that... you would not find it. Food, water, medicine, and the rest always appear when the supply runs out. The basement was always lit, veins did not spread into it, and neither did it get dirty and dusty. I myself do not know why, honestly. And about you both..."  
At this moment, Dasha on the operating table began to move and gradually wake Inspector and old lady interrupted the conversation and approached Dasha. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, finally waking up.  
" What? Why are you both standing over me? You know that watching a sleeping person is very weird?" Dasha said in a sleepy voice.  
" Are you ok?" Inspector asked Dasha  
" And what? I didn't feel that way... never! It was as if I was born again with a completely new organism!" Dasha said joyfully and cheerfully, but the Inspector said nothing, only grunted.  
" Are you feeling well, Dasha?" asked Victoria Vladimirovna. "Neither headache nor chest pain?"  
" I said yes... wait. How do you know my name? I didn't tell you about it!" Dasha suspected.  
" Apparently the drug has restored and your attentiveness." said The Inspector "Just, listen."  
The Inspector told Dasha that Viktoria Vladimirovna was saying her name. Several times. Then, he told about the door that he was hiding the center of the spread of Black Veins throughout the building and that he could not even break through it's defense with a disintegrator. He also told about the basement, where there were preparations, fresh food, and also about someone who supplies all this, and the fact that this same "Supplier" this morning brought a certain "Perception Filter" to look away from Dasha and the Inspector from the basement. Dasha was surprised, she could not believe that they had been welcome to where they were waited for, and the fact that she trusted the old woman and the fact that she gave to pour in a certain drug, but the Inspector immediately reassured her, the drug has no flaws and that really therapeutic drug.  
Victoria Vladimirovna, after listening to all this, decided to talk about how she found herself in this position for fifty or more years. She started by saying that she was a doctor in this very hospital, she worked there for a year and already knew a lot, but one day, on the way to work, she saw five boys of eleven or twelve, covered with black veins and small blisters with the same color. These children were immediately sent for examination, but this did not even helped to find out what this disease was. This went on for three weeks and it was decided to send them to quarantine. After many years, the boys were eighteen years old and this day became the most nightmarish for the whole hospital. The door to the quarantine ward was blocked by a black liquid wall. It was decided to evacuate the hospital, but during the evacuation an explosion occurred that was so strong that the walls began to crack and pieces fell off, and one of the pieces of the ceiling hit young Victoria on the back of the head, knocking her out, when she and a group of other doctors evacuated. When she awoke, she began to look for a way out of the hospital, but when she opened the front door, she saw impenetrable blackness, and panic began to cover her, she began to look for other exits — through windows, emergency exits, and the hospital garage, but they ended in the same thing — black emptiness. She spent several days in the operating room, which miraculously remained intact, as the former, she could not sleep and had nothing to eat, in the end she was very weak, but she also did not forget to treat the wound on the back of the head. On the third day she heard that something was scraping in the corridor, she hoped that someone had come for her, but it turned out that the paint of the walls and the ceiling was pouring in, and the fact that they were pouring it shocked her. Black veins crawled through the paint. Young Victoria was so frightened that, without hesitation, she began to run away, ran not for long, because she stumbled on her own leg and fell to the floor. She had a hard time getting up, because she was exhausted from insomnia and hunger, she put her right hand on the wall, but then she got a burning pain in her palm. It turned out that there, where she rested, there was still a fresh vein and the whole palm was black. Because of the burning pain in her palm, she decided to return to the operating room, where she could treat the wound. But none of the drugs helped, and young Victoria began to feel even worse, and it was not about hunger. She began to spit blood and it scared her wildly, she began to look for her symptoms among the books and, using the still working medical equipment, she soon diagnosed herself with lung cancer, from which she wept with grief. For her, life suddenly collapsed, her dream of becoming the best doctor of the Soviet Union, her family, her friends, all this disappeared in an instant and she lost all meaning in life. She had already dreamed of her fast death, and even thought to lean fully against the wall with the veins, so that it would end her suffering. But she did not dare to do this, as if something told her that there was more to live for than, although she did not understand why, and for the first time in many days, she fell asleep.  
When she woke up, she noticed a box, a watch and a note that told her about the items in the box - there were fresh apples in it, as well as that very bag for a dropper with a golden preparation. It was also said in the note to put this bag on dropper and go under the dropper herself, and after that - go to the basement. And the watch so that she could orient in time, but the watch showed how many days, months and years she spent here, this watch were obviously not ordinary. The note has not been signed. Young Victoria did everything as stated in the note - she lay under the dropper and immediately fell she woke up, she felt amazing lightness in her body and soul, the black wound on her arm became a simple black stripe on her palm and did not hurt anymore and this prompted her to once again get tested for cancer and while the result is being prepared, she decided to go down the basement, but she was wild be careful. The basement turned out to be completely untouched by black veins and well lit. And the basement itself was full of supplies and several more bags of gold medication and she was glad to have such a sudden breakdown. After a few days, the result about the cancer was negative, she was cured and this raised her spirit even more. The next fifty years she spent in this hospital, having equipped the operating room of the surviving furniture. Electricity illuminated only the operating room and the basement, everything else broke, rotted and covered with veins. And then one morning, she had another note with the key, which was signed as "Perception Filter" and the note said about visitors, which surprised the already old Victoria.  
" And you know the rest, guys," Victoria Vladimirovna finished the story.  
" This is just terrible to live alone for more than fifty years," Dasha said with regret.  
" So this is it ..." the Inspector muttered and thought.  
" What is it, son?" asked Victoria.  
" This is not an accident. All this was arranged from the very moment of the appearance of four boys in your life, Victoria Vladimirovna. And all this is exactly the same that helps you live here. And I bet he will stop as soon as you finish your part of the deal that you did not agree to," said the Inspector, after which he paused for a while and suggested: " Fly with us! We will deliver you at the same time, from where you were forcibly taken away, the only thing that we can no longer fix is your age."  
Victoria Vladimirovna looked down at the floor and was silent on the Inspector's proposal, but she looked up and asked:  
" So will you destroy this black "plague" or you'll just sit in here?" such words surprised Dasha and, surprisingly, the Inspector, but both of them looked at each other and answered:  
" Yes!"  
Victoria Vladimirovna wished good luck to both of them, and when the Inspector and Dasha went to the very door, old Victoria remained in the operating room to Inspector and Dasha walked through the corridors of the old hospital, coming up with a plan of action, but Dasha's question was decisive:  
" By the way, why is your ... Sonic Screwdriver sonic?" She asked.  
" Because it can emit different sound frequencies that can open a lock, hack a computer, and also hack or disable any is how sound waves emit, scanning for what sound waves are aimed at ... I hope I explained clearly," the Inspector explained. " And why are you asking?"  
" Well ... I'm not very good at physics and biology, but if these veins and their sources are forms of life, won't the sound of high frequencies harm them?" Daria suggested, and the Inspector suddenly stopped. She, stopped too, noticing this and wondered why. The Inspector said in a whisper:  
" Of cource... Of cource! Gosh, yes! My stupid memory has forgotten such an elementary garbage! Yes, sound waves can harm, but also you and me, but will not kill anyone, so YOU have to finish these four sources."  
" M-me? But... but if this sound can hurt me, then probably I'll have a concussion or I'll go deaf."  
" Basicly, both things, but I'm SURE on one hundred percent for this. So hold this." The Inspector took the headphones out of the inside pocket of his coat and handed them to Dasha.  
" Uh ... how did they get in there? Honestly, this is Deus Ex machina" she commented.  
"The pockets of all Time Lords, just like the TARDIS, are also bigger inside than outside," the Inspector explained. " And I have only one pair, but do not worry, I can be a bit contused from loud noises and get off with light blood from my ears at worst. And these headphones are able to withstand the sounds of a nuclear bomb, if located in the epicenter."  
" Uh, okay. And why the hell do you have only one pair?" asked Daria  
" I was not going to have a partner, you know. Okay, get the gun ready and put on the headphones. As soon as the door breaks, run in and shoot. Okay, let's move on.  
" Wait, what gun? I don't seem to have it with me," Dasha said, but the Inspector silently handed her a weapon. "You know, I could have arrested you for stealing property, especially a police officer's one."  
And here is the door. It is still covered with not just a layer of liquid, but dense black wall. The Inspector took the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket, and Dasha hecked the gun and put on the headphones. She stood closer to the door, and The Inspector was directly opposite to the door. The Inspector aimed the Screwdriver to the door and turned it on. An empty corridor began to fill in with a long sound, but it only put waves on the liquid black wall hiding the door. The Inspector switched the volume to a higher one, vibrations started to go along the walls and the old windows of the hospital also began to tremble, but the wall remained as it was, and the Inspector decided not to hesitate and turn on the volume even more. The effect of it was like an earthquake. Several windows cracked, and dust and old paint fell from the ceiling, and the black wall began to give way, but not enough to squeeze at least a hand. The Inspector realized that there was no choice, he reluctantly pressed another Sonic Screwdriver button, and the whole floor was struck by a powerful sound wave, as if it was an explosion from a bomb. Glass windows broke into fragments and flew away into a black void, the walls of the hospital began to crack and entire pieces of the building began to fall off, but pieces was falling not at Inspector, but away from him. Dasha was shaking a lot, as if she was shaken like a bottle of water, but the Inspector was shaking very much in his legs, he could barely hold on. He was bleeding from his ears and nose, he squinted and gritted his teeth, like on the frost. A black smoke began to emanate from the screwdriver, and it began to heat up, but progress was visible. The wall shattered into pieces and the door behind her too. The veins from the walls began to fall like dry branches and immediately turn into dust and scatter in the direction of the sound waves. In the end, the black wall and the door completely scattered into pieces, the Inspector barely opened his finger, but he could not reach the button of the Screwdriver, the sound pressure was strong, and the sound had already entered the chamber, the Inspector in that instant tried to think of something and he thought for three seconds before, like a heavy weight, threw the Screwdriver over himself and let go, letting it fly into the corridor, he gave a signal to Dasha "GO!" and he headed towards the Screwdriver, barely moving his legs. Dasha immediately entered the ward and noticed four figures, almost completely covered with black liquid, but their faces were free and surprisingly still young. Dasha hesitated. She never thought that it would be so difficult and scary to kill people without permission. She stood in front of the nearest figure, pointing a gun at his face. And then the head of this figure turned toward Dasha. She had tears when she saw the exhausted face of this figure. His eyes were wide open, and his gaze was as if dead, but the eyes themselves were not like those of a dead person. Dasha's tears ran down her cheek, her hands trembled, and she did not want to do it. And then the figure spoke in an incomprehensible language, which made Dasha shocked.  
" De-shchi-zu... ki... nu... " the figure said in a hoarse figure continued to repeat these words.  
Other figures joined first figure. All the same words and the same hoarse voice, and the tone of the voices changed, from a calm to a more pitiful, as if begging Dasha to kill them. Dasha, through her tears, she drew off the moment, but kept the scope right in the forehead of the figure. The figure this time said only "Ki" and Dasha, looking into the eyes of the figure, shot. The bullet hit the forehead, and blood poured from the wound, but not black, a red black liquid hardened and cracked. Dasha was breathing heavily, and her hands trembled violently, and tears flowed incessantly. Turning to the other three, she saw that they were looking at her, smiling and strangely exhaling. This, in addition to Dasha's quiet hysteria, frightened her, she squeezed the trigger and killed the second, third and fourth, their "cocoons" hardened, and red human blood flowed from the wounds. Dasha fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs. It did her good, she no longer wanted to cry, and this made it possible to stand on her feet again. She seemed like a zombie came out of the ward, the walls of the hospital collapsed and the floors collapsed in places, but she didn't care, she slowly and unsteadily walked down the corridors without noticing how she walked past the Inspector, who lay face down on the floor, drenched in a small pool of blood kept going from his ears and nose. She walked along the corridor like a zombie, until Victoria Vladimirovna climbed to this floor. She asked in panic what was wrong with her, where the Inspector was and that the hospital was collapsing and she had to find a safe place, but Dasha did not answer and did not pay attention to the old woman. Victoria grabbed Dasha and repeated the questions, but Dasha was unchanged and then the old woman gave Dasha a slap in the face, but without reaction, she made a strong slap in the face this time that Dasha's head turned to the left, but returned to the starting position, but the old woman decided to do very a strong slap in the face that Dasha fell, and the hand of the old woman fell ill. Dasha blinked, she felt dryness in her eyes and throat, which she coughed from.  
" You are finally woke up, huh?" Victoria Vladimirovna let out a sigh of relief.  
" Huh?What? " coughing, said Dasha. " Where am I?"  
" In the same hospital. Come on, we need to find a safe place, " the old woman said in a hurry.  
" What? Why?"  
" The hospital is crumbling. Everything stopped working when you started a strong explosion here or what was it? Never mind. Where is Inspector, Dasha?" after these words of old Victoria, Dasha stopped and ran towards the ward, but there was no one in the corridor, and at the place where the Inspector lay, there was a hole in the floor, but Dasha did not even know that the Inspector was lying on this spot.  
" He should be around here somewhere!" She examined the neighboring wards and the corridor, but did not find a sign of the Inspector, and realizing that he was not there, she ran after Victoria Vladimirovna, catching up with her already on the next floor. " Where are we going?"  
" To the basement!" answered the old woman. "He told me to take refuge there in case of anything."  
" He?" Dasha asked.  
" The one who supported my life before your arrival and who, presumably, pulled me here!"  
But before she could finish speaking, she stopped in front of the destroyed door and the descent to the basement. From this, the old woman began to panic, but Dasha immediately realized that she needed to escape to the TARDIS. She said this to Victoria Vladimirovna, and she, having calmed down, agreed, because it was the last chance of their salvation. Running along the corridor of the first floor, Dasha noticed blood drops on the floor. Suddenly the floor collapsed, and Victoria Vladimirovna hung on its edge, and Dasha quickly reacted and grabbed her hand. With her foot, finding a foothold so as not to fall herself, she tried to pull out the old woman, but Victoria didn't even tried.  
" Please hold on! I'll get you out of this!" Dasha shouted, with all the powers to the old lady.  
" Do not try, dear," the old woman replied calmly. " Apparently this is where my end will come. Let me go, honey."  
" NO!I HAVE ALREADY SEEN THE DEATH OF THE FOURTH TODAY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER ONE!" Dasha shouted at the top of her throat, tightly holding Victoria's hand.  
" Let go," she repeated in that same calm voice. " Save yourself. My time is over, and yours has just begun. And if you will ever be in Volgograd in 1976, find my mother. Tell me that I love her very much. Support her in this difficult moment. Goodbye..."  
The second free hand of Victoria Vladimirovna pressed the pain point on Dasha's hand at the thumb, from which Dasha's thumb let go of the old woman's hand and, together with the fragments of the building, she fell into the black abyss of the space where they were. She, before disappearing, smiled and closed her eyes. Dasha was amazed by such an act. But she didn't have time to grieve. Floor was becoming more unstable, and Dasha ran towards the reception of the hospital where the TARDIS was located. The last words of the old woman were spinning in her head, while she was running, she could not believe that she had done a trick with pain points, which led to the death of a human person. The corridor seemed to her very long, and she seemed to run forever, but soon, dodging pieces of the ceiling and holes in the floor, she reached the reception desk, where the TARDIS also stood, but the door was open. Dasha ran into the TARDIS and saw that the Inspector was lying face up on the floor. All his clothes, the lenses of his glasses and his face, mixed with blood, were covered with a layer of dust, but he was breathing and it seemed that he was sleeping. Dasha, not wasting time waking the Inspector, closed the door of the TARDIS, and ran to the console. But she didn't knew what she had to press, so that the TARDIS would move.  
" Listen, TARDIS!" she began, " Your "master" is asleep or unconscious, but there is no time for his awakening, and the place where we stand is literally bursting at the seams. I do not know how to control you, but I know that you yourself can get us out of here on autopilot. I ask you, take us anywhere to Earth and someday, but e hurry. Do it at least for the sake of your "master"!"  
The TARDIS remained silent in reply, Dasha sighed and sat down directly on the floor of the TARDIS console room, and looking at the screen on the wall, she saw how the debris fall from above and how the floor falls. But suddenly, the image on the screen slowly began to disappear, and the TARDIS buzzed. Dasha realized that they were leaving, she smiled, being glad that they finally left this place and laughed a little. She closed her eyes, feeling wild tiredness and a desire to sleep.  
She awoke from the fact that the TARDIS made a solid sound and vibration. Dasha, having had a little rest, got up easily. The Inspector still lay and slept. She glanced at the screen. There was a lane overlooking the street, Soviet cars of the seventies drove along the road, and excited people in official suits were walking along the street. Dasha looked at the screen on the console itself and saw the date. - June 15, 1979, as well as additional information: House opposite, second floor, first door to the right of the stairs. Dasha understood that this is apparently the very date when the incident with the hospital occurred. Dasha, left the TARDIS and saw the usual home district of the Soviet city. Smoke billowed in the sky, and Dasha realized that it was not smoke, but dust, which means the hospital was on that side. But she went to the house opposite, as it was written. People were afraid of what they saw in the sky and wondered what had happened. Some rushed home immediately to hear the news. There was a crash sound from the hospital's location, but Dasha thought only of the words that she would say to Victoria's mother. She climbed to the second floor of a residential building and rang the doorbell to the right of the stairs. She heard quick footsteps and a quick opening of the door lock. The door opened, and Dasha saw an elderly woman who was very much like Victoria Vladimirovna, but the woman from a frightened face turned to serious and asked:  
" Girl, who are you? What do you want?"  
" I ... I came to apologize," Dasha squeezed out, "Oh, she loved you very much. I... could not save her, I am very sorry."  
Victoria's mother understood what the stranger said. She immediately rolled tears, and she reeled and sat down on a chair in the hallway, she began to cry bitterly. Dasha saw the maternal grief and was touched by it. For some reason, she understood that she feels when a mother loses her child, whom she raised for many years and lost in an instant. Dasha was about to leave and tried to close the door, but the woman stopped her: "Stop! Come in, tell me all the details. I want to know everything from the woman who last saw my daughter. " She said this with tears in her eyes, but with her eyes and without words she said that she wanted to know everything and Dasha agreed. Till the evening of the same day, Dasha told everything, but having missed moments with time travel, Dark Blood and the Inspector, also securing a couple of moments not to mention moments where you cannot meet or see in an ordinary hospital during a state of emergency. Victoria's mother, naturally, cried during the story, but she was proud of her daughter and was grateful that Dasha helped her and tried to save her. She treated Dasha after tea and said the following:  
" I do not want to seem rude, but ... don't get ever close to my door "  
" I think I understand where you are heading with this..." said Dasha.  
" I want to accept her fate and that this deep wound would heal, but you, without offense, will pick this wound," Victoria's mother said figuratively.  
" Good. I understand. You will never see me again," agreed Daria.  
" Fine. Finish your tea and leave."  
Then none of them said a word, and Dasha finished her tea. Soon, the tea in the cup ended and Dasha, after saying goodbye, left the grieving mother, who was looking out the kitchen window. Dasha went to the TARDIS and, making sure that she was not looked at, entered the door.  
The Inspector was no longer lying on the floor, but was sitting in a armchair, watching the news about the hospital. But he did not even notice at first that Dasha was back. He barely got up from his armchair and barely moved his legs, walked over to Dasha. The face was still covered in dust and blood. The dusty coat lay on the floor and there's also Sonic Screwdriver  
" So ... this is it," said the Inspector, speaking aboutthe incident. " You're well done. I would've talked to this poor woman much worse, and she clearly would not have invited me for a cup of tea."  
Dasha didn't answered. She didn't feel the best feelings for the Inspector after he put her in the place of the murderer of the victims of Dark Blood. She considered the "carriers" to be victims of something evil, and these were just children, which the villain clearly kidnapped and left at the hospital. She silently sat in an armchair and fell asleep, without saying a word to the Inspector.


End file.
